


The Things We Want

by Sutaoris



Series: Family Times [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bunny Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Omega Verse, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Smut, Wolf Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Yifan Wu has never been a family man, but recently he had started to like the idea of having a mate and children. Soon he finds himself falling for the Omega that runs the children home in his territory and is determined to win his heart.Junmyeon had always loved children, and came up with the idea of taking in the children who were without a family, a thing unheard of in their world. Soon he finds himself falling for a Alpha who keeps visiting and treats the children as if they are his own . Junmyeon wants to accept the Alpha courtship, but he isn't sure he will be able to give the Alpha what he wants.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Family Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804792
Comments: 52
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people who are in it.  
> This is set in a hybrd world AU with A/B/O dynamics. Everyone is a hybrid, Human's aren't a thing. There's mpreg, if you don't like that, please don't read it. Make sure to check the tags for anything you may not like.  
> I hope this is okay, I'm nervous now that I'm actually posting it. I hope you enjoy this and Thank you for reading.

Yifan watched the cow hybrid sitting across the room, lazying about in the chair and soaking in the sunlight from the window. One of his hands was placed on the smallest swell of his belly, Yifan didn’t need any more information to know the other as with child. The other’s mate would not have pestered to come otherwise. The last time Yifan had even seen the cow was when he had first gotten mated to the bear hybrid, and the bear had been too clingy to let him go for the first few weeks. 

“If I didn’t know you any better, I would think you are interested in my mate.” Seokjin said, drawing Yifan’s eyes away from the cow and to his bear mate. A soft smile decorated the handsome males face, it would have been foolish for him to think Yifan had any real interest in his mate.

The Bear and the Wolf were by no means best friends, but over the years they had grown to have a friendship of sorts. The territories their families ran were boarding each other, so it was logical that they had started an alliance of sorts. It also helped that Seokjin was easy to talk to, and had similar ideas on what he wanted for his land to Yifan’s ideas. 

Instead of answering right away, Yifan let his gaze fall back to the cow. He had no interest in the other’s mate, hell, he had never shown interest in a mate before. But now that he had a strong hold on territory and had witnessed Seokjin and his mates interactions, the thought of having a mate and pups sounded more appealing each day.

“I’ve just been thinking,” he murmured, “It wouldn’t be bad to find someone.”

Seokjin grinned at his statement, lightly slapping his shoulder. “And here I was starting to think you might actually be single for life.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the bell, singling they needed to go back to the gathering. Seokjin sprinted over to his partner, planting a kiss on the cows forehead and whispering something in his ear that made his mate laugh. Just as quickly he was back, And Yifan felt as if he should not have watched such an intimate interaction, even if there was nothing risque about it.

The gathering went as expected, a few needed trade routes were confirmed along with who would be sending what where. The biggest thing had to be the Wu territory gaining a few more acres of land from the Kim Territory, as they had received some from Lim in order to make it more equal in size to the newly established Park Territory. 

“You know, you gained a small village.” Seokjin said as the two walked back to where the bear's mate was, the cow napping now in the chair. “It was on the border, but under the Kim family. Now it is fully in your area.” The other softly woke up his mate, helping him to his feet. 

“If you have free time, there is something you might have interest in checking out.”

And that was how Yifan found himself standing behind an old, worn fence that had a few gaps where the wood had either collapsed or been knocked down. Inside the fence stood a small structure that looked to not be in as bad condition as the fence, but it didn’t look too much better. It was clear the building had been patched up over and over, from the mismatched roof parts to the windows that all seemed to have different shutters. The front area of the house was simple grass, while the side all the way to the fence ten or so feet away was a well kept garden. 

“There is a children's shelter near the village. There are two caretakers who take in children.”

The idea was unheard of. Children without parents were rarely taken in, often left to fend for themselves. There were also cases where the parents would get rid of their child for being too weak and leaving the child to die. It was unfortunately one of the more animalistic tendencies of there kind, but thankfully Yifan had never heard of a case where someone actually abandoned their child. But accidents still happened, leaving children alone. It was odd to hear of another person taking in the child, let alone someone not related. 

But Yifan liked the idea of someone taking in all the children and raising them in a group home. It was something he wished he would have thought of himself. 

Curious to learn more, he pushed open the flimsy gate which resulted in a loud squeaking sound. Within moments the front door of the house popped open and a child looking nor more than 5 years old poked his head out and looked at Yifan. The wolf made no movement, it would be better to wait for an adult instead of invading the space and possibly causing a ruckus. 

But that plan turned out to be useless as the child full on bolted towards him. From what Yifan could tell the child was also a canine type, yet he could not place what he was. Within the child light born hair was a set of large ears, long, soft and low-set, turning towards the cheeks slightly with rounded tips in a matching color. Behind him was a long tail with a slight curve, the same color as his hair with a white tip that was wagging like crazy. 

“Hello!” The child yelled happily, attaching himself to Yifan’s leg. He grinned up at him happily, his large warm brown eyes staring up in complete adoration. “I smelt you before you opened the gate. Are you here to play? I really want to play. Minseok isn’t here so I can’t play with him. Play with me.” the child spoke fast, rambling on about some person named Minseok. 

“Baekhyun! What did I say about strangers?!” A voice shouted, a man speed walking over while holding a slightly young child on his hip. The puppy, Baekhyun, ignored the other and tightened his grip on Yifan. The adult in question was easier to identify by his pointed ears and bushy tail, and one whiff of his scent confirmed his thoughts. The caretaker was an Omega Fox. 

“I’m so sorry.” The fox apologized, “Baekhyun just gets over excited when we have a visitor and want to play. But I’ve already told him he can play with Kyungsoo.” He clearly was trying to voice the statement to the puppy clinging to Yifan, but the puppy swirled around the wolf’s leg and madea face. 

“Kyungsoo is no fun during the day, he just sleeps!” Baekhyun pouted. It was rather cute, and to his credit, the child being held by the fox looked to be barely awake. But in Kyungsoo defense, it made sense for the tiny owl to sleep all day. If not for the tiny set of brown wings sticking out from the back of his shirt and Yifan knowing another owl, the wolf would not have known what the child was. 

The Fox sighed. 

“Again, Sorry. I’m Jongdae, is there something I can help you with? It isn’t often we get visitors.” He offered a hand for Yifan to shake. 

“Yifan Wu. I was just stopping by to see what this place was since it has been added to the Wu territory.” Jongdae nodded as his words offered to give him a tour of the place. He was shown around the garden filled with fruits, vegetables and herbs, learning the sold what they didn’t eat in order to support the place. Then they went inside the house, which consisted of one large living space, and what appeared to be a side room that Yifan could only assume was tobe used for heats. The space was rather sparse and small, yet there was a homey feel to it. There was a fire pit with a cooking set up, a small table with chairs, and a corner clearly set up to be the sleeping area. 

The entire time he walked Baekhyun managed to remain attached to his leg, seated on his foot and enjoying the free ride. Jongdae apologized again, but Yifan said it wasn’t bothering him too much. In truth it didn’t bother him, he thought it was enjoyable to see the child having fun from such a mundane thing. What helped was the fact Yifan was distracted by the faintest scent permeating through the space. He couldn't quite place it, it being so subtle throughout he was certain by the time they made it back outside that it was just his mind playing tricks on him. 

Although the place clearly needed some work done and a bit more space, Yifan could see how good it was to have. Both of the children seemed to be happy, and so did Jongdae. 

As it was time for Yifan to return to his estate, a new trouble came in the form of the puppy Baekhyun. 

“You can’t go, I want you to stay.” The pup whined, tear welling in his eyes. Jongdae gave a warning, but the pup buried his face into Yifan’s leg and sniffled. Very carefully Yifan reached down and stroked Baekhyun hair, making the boy look up at him again. 

“I will come back very soon and we can play all you want pup. How does that sound?” The boys eyes went wide, tears still spilling from them.

“You promise?”

Yifan nodded, holding out his pinky finger for the younger. He may have not spent much time around children, but he knew kids liked little things like that. And Yifan did have plans to come back, there was just something that told him he should come back. Baekhyun loosened his grip before hooking his pinky around the wolves.

“I promise.” 

Baekhyun detached himself from Yifan, running over to Jongdae and hugging him instead. Clearly he was overwhelmed and needed attention, and Yifan didn’t miss the fox mouthing ‘thank you’ before guiding the pup back to the house. Yifan stood and watched as they walked off, smiling as Baekhyun’s face appeared in one of the windows and waved at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. They really made my day and helped me feel confident enough to whip this out. I hope you like it.

There would be only two days until the adoption event, and Junmyeon needed to not only buy enough food, but material to make the kids new clothes. Baekhyun not only tore through his clothing with how wild he was, he grew much faster than expected. While the weather was still warm, it would be long before fall arrived, then winter, and with the cold weather the kids would need more clothes. The event would bring in a donation or two, but it was more for awareness, to let people know there were people willing to take in the kids left to themselves.

Winter also made it impossible to grow crops and sell them, so Junmyeon had to save the donations he got once a month. Although they had a safety net to make sure they would never ran out of money, Junmyeon wanted the shelter to be able to sustain itself and not depend on outside help. Because who knew how long outside help could be used.

Today Minseok joined Junmyeon, the ten year old cat wanting to get out of the house. Junmyeon couldn’t blame him, Baekhyun had started becoming even more hyper and the older child could only handle his space being invaded for so long.

Junmyeon was busy looking over the fabrics at one of the stalls in the market when he felt a tap on his side. He turned to find a familiar fawn staring up at him, tiny horns now just poking through his fluffy hair.

“Can Minseok and I play?” Luhan asked, and Junmyeon smile down at the child.

“You may, just make sure you stay where I can see you. We have to go back soon.” The two kids were quick to grab each other's hands and run off towards the open space around the well. No matter which booth Junmyeon was at,he would be able to see them. 

While two played, Junmyeon picked out some nice wool fabric, and a bit of leather. He would need more leather to give all the kids new sets of shoes, but that would have to wait since he still had to pick out the meat they would be getting. At the butcher he got a small cut of meat, getting it double wrapped before putting it in his basket. Meat had no appeal to him, if anything it made him sick when he ate it, but the kids all loved it and Junmyeon wanted what was best for them.

“Ah Junmyeon, I was hoping to run into you.” Yixing, the village Doctor stopped Junymeon on his way to the well. “I have something, I would like it if you gave it to Jongdae.” The Beta fished around in his pocket, before extracting a small fabric bag from it. The bag was a soft pink, the bag alone would make Jongdae happy. 

“You know, if you stop by you could give Jongdae your courting gifts yourself. I’m sure he would love to see you. ” Junmyeon pointed out as he took the bag, placing it in his basket without trying to figure out what it was. Of course he was curious, but he knew the moment Jongdae found out wherever was in the small bag the other would be sure to show it off all he could. 

“I know, I would love to go out there, things have gotten busy around here. But I will be attending your event.” Yixing smiled. Junmyeon hadn’t expected the doctor to attend, but he was happy to hear the other would be. It would for sure make Jongdae happy, and the children liked the calming beta, they rarely got upset when the doctor had to treat them. 

Junmyeon parted ways with the doctor, collected Minseok and made his way back to their home. 

When Junmyeon stepped through the gate, he picked up a scent that was faint, but very pleasant. The closer he got to the house, the stronger it got. Minseok didn’t waste any time running off to water the garden as Junmyeon entered the house. The scent was strongest there, and he was quick to pick up the source when Baekhyun threw himself at the bunny. The child was covered in the unknown scent.

“This is from Yixing.” Junmyeon said, handing over the gift to the other Omega. “He is stopping by for the adoption event.” Jongdae straight up squealed, opening the bag and pulling out a tiny wood carving of a sheep. The Fox hybrids eyes lit up, he had mentioned to Yixing that he found sheep cute as a way to hit on him, but of course the hybrid had taken it the wrong way. 

“Speaking of love…” The fox said, a sly smile growing on his face, “A very handsome Alpha stopped by today while you were out. He promised he would be coming back too.” 

“That’s nice, But I thought you were going to mate with Yixing.” Junmyeon ignored his friends' antics, instead choosing to put away the things he had bought from the market. Jongdae gave a little huff, rolling his eyes and sliding up next to the other omega.

“I am, but I’m more worried about you. The kids really liked Yifan and I think you would be a good match. I’m pretty sure he picked up your scent.”

Now that caught Junmyeon's attention and he looked up to see Jongdae was dead serious. The smile was still there, but his eyes were full of hope. Junmyeon had always had a weak scent, so weak that most didn’t pick it up and assumed he was a beta. Junmyeon didn’t mind this, when he was younger he didn’t care about love, and now that he was older he was more focused on the kids and loving them. If anything, people thinking he was a bete left him with less awkward courting encounters.

“I’m hungry.” Baekhyun said, drawing both of the adult attention to him. The subject was not brought up again as the Omega’s made the children dinner and got them ready for the night.

The day of the adoption event was quick to arrive. There was no set time, people would come and go as they please. Junmyeon and the children spent their time outside, Minseok taking care of the garden and Baekhyun tried to get Kyungsoo to play with him. Kyungsoo didn’t want to, but learned that if he just threw the ball of Baekhyun to run after that the puppy was more than happy with just that. When the owl got tired Minseok would step in and throw the ball.

As midday rolled around, a few of the people started mingling around, looking at the Garden and talking to the children. Most of the face’s Junmyeon recognized from the village, simply stopping by to show their support and relax for the day. Baekhyun was more than happy to bask in the attention, holding hands with Kyungsoo to make the younger less nervous around all the people.

Junmyeon made the rounds, greeting those he knew and welcoming those he didn’t. It did get rather busy, and he wasn’t able to get everybody, but Jongdae easily filled in where he couldn’t. When a wolf hybrid stopped by, Jongdae had headed straight to him as Junmyoen got water for the children, Jongae chatting like they knew each other well. When the Omega practically danced over to Junmyeon with his mischievous smile, the bunny could pick up the scent from the other day. 

“You should talk to him, he’s really nice. And I think he is rich.” Jongdae hummed. Junmyeon understood what his friend was implying, but Junmyeon wasn’t thinking about that sort of thing right now. There were so many people he needed to keep up with, there wasn’t time for him to even think about talking to Alphas.

“And you should be making sure nobody is in the house.” Junmyeon said right back. If it were another day, he would bite and be willing to talk to the wolf. But now, none of the children were in his sight and it made him nervous. 

His mind was put to ease when Yixing appeared in the crowd holding Kyungsoo, the youngest clinging to the sheep and resting against him. The small owl looked exhausted, he had done so good by being awake and dealing with so many people. 

“I’ll put him down for a nap.” Jongdae said, voicing the same idea Junmyeon had. The fox took Yixing’s hand and led him towards the house, and Junmyeon could overhear him thanking the other for the gift. The sight made Junmyeon smile, they both looked happy and Kyungsoo was so attached to Yixing. It had been rough to get the owl to go near people after he had been found, yet now he was willing to be picked up by someone other than Junmyeon or Jongdae. 

Junmyeon made his way through the people, spotting Minseok sitting on a bench with Luhan and snacking. That meant two out of the three were fine, but Baekhyun was the most wild and the biggest concern. 

The sounds of crying broke through the sea of voices, and Jynmeon instantly made his way towards the sounds. The sobbing and whimpering were coming from Baekhyuns, the puppy was clearly in distress. Pushing through the people, Junmyeon spotted a man towering over the cowering puppy. 

“Stupid brat.” The man spat out, making the puppy sob even harder. He raised his hand, ready to smack the child but Junmyeon grabbed his hand and stopped him, glaring at the man. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Punishing him. He ran into me.”

“He’s a child.”

“So, the brat should know better. Stay out of this Beta.” The Alpha said, using his Alpha voice to try and force Junmyeon to back down.

Junmyeon didn’t hesitate, twisting the Alpha’s arm and making him cry out in pain. He didn’t stop there, shoving the man away from his child so hard that he stumbled and fell on the ground. 

“Get out of here, now.” Junmyeon snarled. The Alpha tried to move forward, his eyes flashing red as a sign of intimidation, but the bunny put his foot out and forced him back down. “I said get out. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

The Alpha seemed to get the hint, everyone gathered in the area staring at him like he was utter trash. He backed away, glaring at Junmyeon before leaving with a woman that looked very upset with him. 

With the threat gone, Junmyoen turned his attention back to the sniffling puppy and picked him up. The poor boy was shaking, clearly overwhelmed by the Alpha’s actions. “I’m sorry, but the event is over now. If you guys could leave, that would be highly appreciated.”

A few people offered their condolences as they left, the area quickly clearing out. Junmyeon stood by waiting, rocking the puppy back and forth in his arms and soothing him best he could. As the space emptied out, he noticed that a particular figure didn’t leave. Minseok and Luhan were collecting the things they had moved outside for the event, and assisting with the table was the wolf hybrid Jongdae had been obsessed with. 

Junmyeon simply watched as he easily lifted the table that took both Jongdae and Junmyeon, dragging it in the house as the children carried in the chairs. They both were smiling and chatting up the wolf. When they were done, The wolf made his way over and gave a small bow. 

“Fan!” Baekhyun said, the excitement right back in the puppy's voice. He smiled at the wolf, and the wolf smiled right back. “You came!”

“I did, I wanted to talk to your caretaker again.” The wolf said. “My name is Yifan Wu. I was wondering if you guys take donations, I think what you are doing is great.”

Junmyeon returned the bow, offering a small to the Alpha. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Junmyeon. We do get Donations from the Kim family and are very grateful for it.” Junmyeon paused, not sure if he should be bold enough to voice his next thoughts. Donations were indeed great and always needed, but there was something else they needed more. He knew the name Wu, there was a chance this man might know the people who could help with what they actually needed. 

“Donations are wonderful, but what we really need is space. The land outside our fence is not owned by us. The house is small as is, and most of our space is for food. We don't have a storage shed or even enough space for the kids to play properly.” Junmyeon admitted. Yifan listened to his explanation, nodding along as if he understood. There was no judgment in his eyes as he hung on to every word Junmyeon said, the Omega too busy petting Baekhyun for him to notice the gaze.

After a brief moment of no response, Junmyeon looked at the wolf to catch him deep in thought. Perhaps he was thinking of a way to politely decline. Most people wanted to do a one off donation to make themselves feel better, so Junmyeon understood how his request might be too much.

Instead of rejection the wolf nodded his head.

“I’ll figure something out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very mild vaguely described sexual content at the end of the chapter warning. Very pg13, but if you are here for just fluff I wanted to warn.

Junmyeon awoke with a familiar feeling thruming under his skin. In his sleep he had managed to remove not only his blanket, but his shirt as well. Already he felt hot enough that he was uncomfortable, the familiar aches benign more noticeable now that he was awake. The good news it appeared he was still in the early stages of his heat, if he was lucky it would fully hit him in a day or two and give him enough time to make sure Jongdae would have everything he needed. 

There were the sounds of activities outside, far more than any of the children of Jongdae could cause. Not wanting to appear indecent, Junyeon threw on one of his thin shirts and stumbled his way to the window. Apparently he was further along then he had initially considered, his body already feeling weak and sick at any movement. He needed food, but at the same time his stomach was upset enough it made him not want to even try eating. 

Pulling aside the curtains, the Omega was shocked by the site before him. There was a group of men he had never seen with a bunch of building supplies. The fence had been torn out, and the people were building a much nicer one much further out. The space was massive, Junmyeon could easily picture it fitting over a handful more of their home in it, and even then they would still have space. 

“Oh, you're awake!” Jongdae said. The Other omega walked over and hand the bunny hybrid a salad. Even with his weak stomach during heat, salads were one of the few things the bunny could manage to get down. “I don’t know what you said to Mister Wu, but not only did he donate all the land around here, but he’s even paying for the fence and a storage shed. I didn’t know where you wanted it to be built so I asked them to hold off.”

Junmyeon ate his salad, watching as the men worked on the fence. It had been a little odd how much wood had been brought, but now it made sense. If they had a back door, a shed behind the house would have been the best idea. If the land was also extended on the other side, the shed might be good on that side as well. 

“I was just honest and said we needed space.” The Bunny admitted, and Jongdae laughed, his tail swishing behind him in his way that always spelt trouble. Although he believed the other, the fox was not against teasing his bunny friend.

“I think he likes you already.” Jongdae said. Junmyeon wasn’t sure if that was true, but it was a bit much for the wolf to go so far in such a short amount of time. Unless he was a much more important member of the Wu family then Junmyoen had originally thought.

But before the real teasing could commence, The door opened and Bakehyun was running early towards him. As usually, his tails was wagging like crazy behind him and his ears cutely moved with each step.

“Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Come see!” The puppy was partially bouncing around, tugging at the Omega’s sleeve. Figuring he couldn’t stomach to eat more at the moment, Junmyeon let the pup lead him outside and to the front. The normally empty space now had a structure built in it with two hanging swinging seats, along with a shorts lander that led to a plank with sidings that Kyungsoo was sliding down and appearing to have the time of his life. Minseok sat on one of the swingin chairs, being gently pushed by Yifan. 

The sight brought a warmth to Junmyeon's heart that had nothing to do with his heat. Seeing an Alpha treat a child that was not his own so kind was not something Junmyeon was used to, and he couldn’t help but feel respect for the man.

Baekhyun dragged Junmyeon over to the pair on the swing. The Alpha smiled, and Junmyeon could help but notice how strong the Alpha’s scent was now. It was all of course due to Junmyeon impending heat, but it had such a comforting edge to it that it took everything in the Omega not to move any closer to the Alpha. 

“Thank you.” There was so much he wanted to say to Yifan, he had done so much more than he had needed to, he had helped them more then he could imagine. But his mind wasn’t working, to taken in over the scent. 

“I’m happy to help. As I said before, I think what you are doing is great.” Although Junmyoen knew the statement was directed towards both him and Jongdae, his heart still picked up in his chest. Normal Junmyeon would find it laughable, for him to be acting like a love sick teen over a simple comment. But pre-heat Junmyeon was preening at the compliment, secretly wishing for more from the Alpha. 

It didn’t help that the Alpha was looking at Junmyeon curiously, sniffing the air. If he had as good of a nose as Jongdae had suggested, it would take long for him to pick up the fact Junmyeon was in heat. Never before had Junmyeon heat set off an Alpha’s rut, so there was no worry for that. But still, he didn’t want kids seeing him act like a fool. It would be a bad example on what to do.

Jongdae saved the day, telling Junmyeon he would take care of everything and for him to go back inside and rest. Reluctantly he went back inside, knowing it would do no good for him to hang around an Alpha so close to his heat. With the space, Junmyeon felt more calmed down and went back to trying to eat his salad. 

He didn’t feel quite ready to lock himself away in the heat room, so he hung out by the window watching the children play. They really liked the swing set and slide, and it would appear to be a great way for them all to burn off all their extra energy. Every so often one of the workers would wander over and talk to Yifan for a moment, then go back to work. Just like Junmyeon had wanted, a shed was being built on the side of the house, though he couldn’t see it well from his perch. 

His heat hit hard, forcing him to leave the window and enter the bedroom. The room was tiny, the floor covered in thick blankets in order to add some padding to the hard floor. In the corner sat a small, low to the ground table that food would be put on. Junmyeon had half the mind on the way to the room to grab a small basket that Jongae had been nice enough to prepare that had some food. 

The room had tiny, thin windows high up on the walls to bring in light, and had it so it could be barred from either side. There had yet to be a situation where someone had needed to be barred in or out since Jongdae and Junmyeon had pretty good control, but one could never trust outside forces. 

In the privacy of the room Junmyeon stripped down only to his undergarments, unable to deal with the itch feeling of the clothing. He still felt overwhelmingly hot, but there was little he could do. Later on Jongdae would check on him and offer a wet towel and pat him down, so he had to just suffer until then. To distract from the pain in his gut, the bunny picked through the basket until he found a carrot and began to gnaw on it. His intention wasn’t to eat it, but just chewing on it gave him something else to think about.

Normal Omega’s would try to relieve themselves, but Junymeon had found that not to work out. He found himself painfully hard and sweating like crazy, pushing as much of his body as he could on the thin strip of wooden floor next to the table. It was cool, bringing a small amount of relief, but from prior experience he knew he couldn’t remain on it for long if he didn’t want to find himself more sore.

At some point Jumyeon completely dissociated, blankly staring at the mouth with the carrot hanging in his mouth, too drained to even chew on it. Only Jongdae sofly knocking and entering with water drew the bunny out of his head and he sat up. 

“The kids have been put down and the workers are gone for the day.” He said, bringing over the water and placing it in Junmyeon's hand. He gratefully drank it, feeling a bit better with water in his system. “Is there anything I can do for you?” The fox ran his hand through Junmyeon hair, much like he would do to comfort a child. The other omega leaned into the touch, his instincts taking over and craving contact. 

“Could you stay for a bit?”

Jongdae sat on the floor, offering his lap to the bunny. The moment the bunny rested his head in the other’s lap, Jongdae started petting him. Just little things like brushing his hands over the fur of Junmyeon long black bunny ears, running his fingers through his hair, or even giving his neck a message help relieve a bit of the pain. 

Then a good amount of time like that, Junmyeon shifting in place over and over as he felt more and more discomfort. Everything hurt and was too hot, tears formed in his eyes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to try anything to see if it helps?” Jongdae asked, the concern heavy in his voice. Too many times he had seen Junmyeon suffer from heat, but rarely did he cry. He could only imagine the pain was extra horrible. He continued to run his fingers over the others head and shoulders, hoping the contact would help. 

Junmyeon shook his head and Jongdae dropped the subject. It would only take a few more days, Junmyeon could handle it. Trying to relieve himself only would flare things up worse, so it was better to not do something. He had tried before, Jongdae had helped since h e knew it worked on himself. 

That had been the first time Jogndae had seen the bunny become a crying mess. 

It would only be a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I thought this was going to have smut in it but it has been moved to the next chapter.

Days had passed since Yifan had been to Junmyeon house, when all the work had been done he had to go back to his own estate and get work done. Although he did have people who were in charge of things and Yifan could technically never work and let his sister run everything, It never sat right with him to let others do all the work while he took credit.

“Uncle Yifan’s back!” His nephew shouted when Yifan stepped into the Wu estate Dining room, having got there just in time for dinner with his sister and family. He sat down and a plate was quickly brought to him, the menu of the night appeared to be meat heavy, the normal diet of wolves.

Yifan smiled at his nephew, before nodding at his sister and her mate. The Wu siblings got along as well as any two Alpha’s in the same family did. They fought plenty, but were able to be respectful of each other just as much. Having more than one child from one omega was rare, but the fact their mother had managed to have two Alpha’s was unheard of.

The Fact that his sister Song had also managed to pull through and have an Alpha child had long pushed out the idea Yifan needed to have a child. His nephew was already shaping up to be a good alpha and would be a good leader, and if Yifan were to have his own child, they would be an Alpha no question. With how long Hybrids lived, Yifan had all the time in the world to figure things out. 

But seeing the children and Junmyeon, Kris was now really into the ideas of having a mate and children. His time with Junmyeon had been short, but the other was not only gentle, but able to get aggressive when needed. He was independent, but not afraid to speak his mind and ask fro help. Those were all traits Yifan liked.

Dinner passed by with no problem, Song filling in Yifan in what happened while he was gone. Nothing impactful had happened, there had been a few reports of disputes, but that was the normal. Those in the added territory were adapting quite well, the Kim and Wu territory didn’t have many differences in policies, and people were free to travel freely between the territories. 

It was when his nephew and sister in law excused themselves for the night that song made her attack. “I heard you denoted a bunch of land recently to some little shelter. I’m sure mother and father won’t be pleased, They didn’t even get to look at it.”

Her words came off as harsh, but Yifan understood her intent. His sister didn’t care about land, that's why Yifan oversaw land disputes. But their parents….

“It was for a good cause. There wasn’t much else that could have been done with it surrounding the home, and there is plenty of other space they can check out and use however they wish.” 

“I’m just saying you should be less obvious with your courting gifts.”

“It’s not a courting gift Song.”

“Oh dear brother, I wasn’t born yesterday. When you show up in a few weeks with your new mate in tow, I will offer my full support.” She smiled at the stunned wolf, before taking her exit. Yifan could only stand there, staring at the door in confusion. Was he really that obvious? All he did was help provide for the children that needed it. Yes there was an omega involved but-

No, Yifan wasn’t going to lie to himself. Junmyeon was equally part of the reason Yifan had helped. 

The next day Yifan was in his study when there was an unusually soft knock on the door. Any Wu family member would have used full force, and all the staff had a heart knock. This knock was so timid, he would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

“You may enter.” He called out, setting down his papers. The door opened a sheep hybrid entered the room, smiling the moment he saw Yifan like they were good friends. Yifan had never before seen this man in his life.

“You are Yifan Wu right?”

Yifan nodded, still trying to figure out who this man was. Not that he got a good look he felt as if he had seen the other before. There was something about the other soft demnior and dimples that weighed heavy in Yifan’s mind. 

“”I’m here on behalf of my friend Junmyeon, He has been asking for you.”

\---

The first few times Yifan had met the fox hybrid, the other had been aloof and cheerful, chatting away about the kids. He could not say the same man stood before him now. Jongdae was pacing, his tail twitching behind him in tiny motions. When he looked up at Yifan, the wolf could see the worry plastered on the fox’s face. Predator hybrids typically didn’t show weakness, but Jongdae was in full show.

“It’s been days, It’s not supposed to go so long.” 

The sheep he had come with quickly made his way over to the fox, grabbing his hand reassuringly. There was no mistake in what Jongdae was referring to, Yifan had picked up the strong scent the moment he had entered the house. 

Heat.

When he had been around for construction, he had noticed the Bunnies sent had picked up and could easily guess he was about to enter preheat. But that had been well over a week ago, it should have been over by now like the fox had said. 

“From what I can tell, I believe his heat might have been triggered by an encounter with a certain Alpha, and it will not be going away until he has contact.” The sheep spoke up, his eyes trained on Yifan. 

“And you think it is me.”

“He asked for you! Junmyeon has never asked for an Alpha before.” Jongdae said, ushering Yifan towards the door to the bedroom. Yifan heisted outside the door. Although he was more than happy with the idea of being with Junmyeon, he had a worry.

“But is it really okay?” He didn’t have to say more, the room understood what he was really asking Heat would muddle the mind, and Yifan didn’t want to do something the bunny wouldn’t want just because his mind was taken over by heat.

“Yes.I talked to him while he was still in the right state of mind.” Jongdae answered. He didn’t say more, Yifan wished the other would give a little more context. What had the two talked about? Was it him, or just Alpha’s in general? But Baekhyun was calling for him outside, and the fox took the chance to slip away. 

Yifan took a moment to compose himself, knowing the moment he stopped into the room everything would be overwhelming and he would need all the strength he could muster. Quickly he entered the room and shut the door .The space was small, so it was easy to spot the omega.

Junmyeon looked miserable, curled up on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Small whines were coming from him, the sounds an omega could make in distress to attract help. He barely moved, only his head turned to see who it was. When Yifan took a step forward, Junmyeon let out a sob.

“I-I’m so sorry.” The Omega said, curling into himself more. Yifan knelt next to, petting his head in an attempt to bring him comfort. His fingers brushed over Junmyeon floppy ears, despite how sweaty the rest of Junmyeon appeared, his ears still remained soft and well kept. Next to him was a bucket with a rag, and Yifan put two and two together 

With little prompting, Yifan picked up the rag and started patting down the bunny, cleaning him off and hopefully cooling him down a bit. “Junmyeon, it’s okay. I wouldn’t be here unless I wanted to be. I’m here for whatever you need, even if it’s just so my scent can help you calm down.” He whipped down most of Junmyeon’s chest, wanting to avoid anything lower just in case. It helped a slight bit that there was a thin blanket covering Junmyeon’s lower half, but it left little to the imagination. 

While Yifan appeared cool on the outside, everything inside him was in about chaos. The pheromones coming from the Omega were strong, telling Yifan that Junmyeon was ready to be mated. He was hard, but ignoring it in favor of taking care of the man before him. A good Alpha could and should be in control even in the most tempting of situations. They weren’t animals.

Below him, Yifan could see the conflict on Junmyeon's face, clearly he was struggling to figure out what he wanted. The choice wasn’t Yifan’s to make even if he wished he could help the other choose if only to ease the other’s mind. 

After some time, Junmyeon propped himself up, and Yifan helped him so he was able to sit properly. The bunny had one hand gripped on Yifan’s arm to ground him. He used the other hand to push his hair back and out of his face, before looking to Yifan. 

There were traces of worry still in his eyes, but he didn't let them stop him as he leaned closer. “Can I?” The bunny asked. Yifan wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but he nodded. Junmyeon crawled into Yifan’s lap and began to nuzzle along Yifan’s throat, all the while inhaling the Alpha’s scent. The action pleased the Alpha as he felt the Omega in his grasp relax,Yifan lightly massaged Junmyeon as he leaned against his chest and closed his eyes. 

They sat there, Junmyeon basking in the Alpha’s scent and letting it take over him while Yifan did the same. Even with just this there scents would be all over each other with how Junmyeon had rubbed himself against the wolf.

When Junmyeon was done with his ‘break’, he moved so his face was in front of the wolf’s. 

“I want you to kiss me.” the bunny said. 

How could Yifan say no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains smut. If you do not wish to read such a thing, all the plot points will be brought up in the next chapter while talking.
> 
> Please not this is my first time writing any real smut so it pretty bad. I'm sorry.

“I want you to kiss me.” Junmyeon said, his cheeks flushed with pink as the words came out. Whether they were from embarrassment or due to his heat, he didn’t know. There were only a few things his mind was certain of in the moment; he wanted Yifan and for the pain and discomfort to go away.

The wolf before him ever so gently threaded his finger’s through the bunnies hair, using the hold to pull Junmyeon closer and planting a kiss on his lips. Junmyeon was quick to react, kissing the Alpha back, enjoying the sensation that was thrumming through his body. The touch made him crave more as his body anticipated what was sure to come next. Yifan freed his hand and pulled back, causing a small whine to fall from the Omega. But after Yifan removed his clothing and went right back to kissing him, the Omega was happy once again.

Yifan pushed up against Junmyeon, The skin on skin contact made the bunny feel an unfamiliar buzzing sensation under his skin, and his body naturally reacted. Junmyeon started to wiggle a little against him, his tiny fluff ball tail behind moving ever so slightly. 

Without even realizing it, Junmyeon adjusted himself in Yifan’s lap, straddling him. For the first time he could feel the wolf’s fully erect dick settle between the two of them, lightly brushing again his own. A moan fell from the bunny, the sound only encouraging the wolf to push on more. This contact was helping, but both of them wanted more. 

“Please.” Whined Junmyeon as he rolled his hips up a little. “I want you to take me.” A jolt of pleasure shot through him, and he gripped onto the wolf tighter, gasping against his mouth. Although taking care of himself never helped with his heat, he knew the pleasure of it. But this was new and felt much better. He repeated the action as Yifan moved from kissing his mouth to his neck, uscking dark marks into the flawless flesh. 

As much as Yifan was enjoying the whole affair, he was starting to notice something wasn’t quite right. He slipped his hand lower, brushing it near the omega’s entrance. As he thought, no slick was to be found at all which was rather confusing. It was obvious the Omega was aroused, his dick was hard, his pheromones were crazy. And there was no way Junmyeon wasn’t an Omega either. 

But Yifan didn’t want to think about such things now, that could be something he would talk to Junmyeon about when he was in a better state of mind. For now, he was just going to focus on helping the omega and making him feel as good as possible. The wolf knew a work around.

“Can you lay down for me please?” Yifan asked. Junmyeon obliged, flopping backwards onto his back, spreading his legs without a second thought. He was barely able to keep focus, watching through glazed eyes as Yifan went over to the table. For some reason Junmyeon yes zeroed in and the large,tawny brown tails swaying behind the wolf. 

At the sight Junmyeon’s heartbeat picked, a primal fear rearing its ungly head in his brain. The man was a wolf, a predator, this man was dangerous. His mind told him to be on alert, but his mind was so clouded by heat it refused to cooperate with the warning. Yifan was an alpha, his body needed an alpha to get rid of the heat. He wanted this wolf Alpha to take him, even with how much his mind screamed at him to be scared.

After a few moments the wolf was back and between his legs, leaning over Junmyeon so the wolf was so easy to see. Yifan could tell the bunny was getting nervous, although he wasn’t sure of the reason. “Junmyeon, I need you to tell me if it hurts or if you don’t like something. There is only so much I can pick up and I want to make sure you feel good.” 

Yifan readjusted his hips, then a finger trailed over Junmyeon’s rim, rubbing a slick, oily substance around. The omega vaguely remembered Jongdae barring in something just in case the bunny wanted to try something, but actually feeling it be used was a whole new thing. The sticky feeling felt weird, but it was distracting him from his mind telling him danger.

“You’re going to need to relax baby. If we need to stop at anypoint, remember you can tell me.” Yifan said, comforting him. Junmyeon nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax himself best he could with his heat wreck body and mind. Suddenly, a finger was pushed into him. It didn’t hurt, the oil making the slide easy, but Junmyoen couldn’t say it felt good either.

It just felt weird. 

“You’re doing so good.” Yifan praised, slowly pushing his finger in further. Junmyoen tried to get more comfortable as the wolf began to move his finger in and out, stretching him with each movement. The bunny was about to consider taking it all back and asking to stop when the wolf's finger brushed over something inside of him that sent a jolt of pleasure through him.

“Yifan.” The Omega moaned, spreading his legs even further when the Alpha managed to brush his finger over the same spot again. He took everything back, Junmyeon didn’t want to stop this at all. He felt himself fall apart under the other, and the wolf couldn’t help but be pleased by the bunnies reaction. 

“Are you feeling good, baby?” Yifan asked, already knowing the answer. The Omega nodded his head, feeling the Alpha add yet another finger in him.The Alpha leaned down and caught the omega’s mouth in an open kiss, before lightly nibbling on the omega’s bottom lip. 

Junmyeon rolled his hips against the finger, desperate to chase that good feeling. With a bit more oil added, two finger’s slowly turned into three. Yifan used his other hand, wrapping it around the omega dick and softly stroking him. Pre-come leaked from the omega’s dick and he let out a mixture of whines and moans.

“Can you come baby?” Yifan asked.

“I need you Alpha.” Junmyeon shook his head, tears streaming down his face. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want Junmyeon?” Yifan asked. He wanted to be certain Junmyeon wanted this, going any further was something much harder to get out of. But the omega beneath him nodded his head.

“I want you Yifan.” There was no nervousness in Junmyeon’s answer.

At that, Yifan removed his finger and Junmyeon felt an emptiness he never knew. But before he could get upset, He felt Yifan press against him and even more oil was added to his entrance. Junmyeon couldn’t hold back a small gasp as the wolf pressed into him. Yifan’s cock was much thicker and longer than his fingers, bringing pleasure to the omega. 

“Is this okay?” Yifan asked, his voice filled with concern. The bunny nodded his head. He didn't feel it was painful. It was a bit uncomfortable and odd, but there wasn’t anything he hated.

Seeing the bunny was okay, Yifan pushed in until he bottomed out. “You feel so good baby.” The wolf said,rocking his hips forward a bit as a test Junmyeon let out a small whine, grabbing the wolf arm.

“Please, do something.” 

Yifan pulled his dick out and thrust back in. Quickly he set a rhythm, starting with small thrust inorder to not overwhelm the omega and help him adjust. When he could tell Junmyeon was getting used to the stretch, he allowed himself to go harder. Junmyeon arched his back beautifully as Yifan began to pound into the wonderful spot from before, sounds of pleasure cascading from his lips uncontrollably. 

This is what he needed.

After some time Junmyeon felt Yifan swell, catching on his rim with every thrust and stretching him. Yifan bagan to slow down much to the omega's disappointment. 

“Are you sure you want this Junmyeon? It might hurt.” Yifan asked, his voice breathy and strained. He didn’t want to stop, no, everything inside him told him to keep going and to just mate the Omega beneath him. 

“Mate me Yifan.” 

Yifan began thrusting into Junmyeon again, the pleasure soon mixing into a feeling of discomfort. But Junmyoen needed Yifan, the haziness of his brain made it easy to ignore the increasingly uncomfortable feeling as Yifan became bigger. When the wolf could no longer thrust due to his size, he simply ground into Junmyeon, hitting the good spot over and over. 

Junmyeon clenched down on Yifan’s cock as breathing became shorter and more ragged. “Alpha, Please, mate me.” Junmyeon sobbed out, overwhelmed but the mixture of sensations. Yifan was so out of it, focused on bringing them both relief he didn’t hesitate to lean down and bite down on Junmyeon neck with the next movement of his hips.

A cry of pleasure and pain came from the omega as the wolf's fang sunk into his flesh. Before he even realized he was coming, his entire body was shaking. Even more tears streamed down his face as his body still hurt from heat. 

Yifan Groaned loudly, coming hard into Junmyeon with one final thrust. Junmyeon kept clenching underneath him, rocking his body as he tried to milk the Alpha as much as he could. 

Finally the agony of heat was starting to fade, the Alpha’s wonderful scent relaxing him in a way he had never known before. Yifan adjusted himself so he could lay down as well, Junmyeon cuddling against him as best he could as his mind finally let him fall into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update is so late, life got real busy all of a sudden and I haven't been able to sleep properly in a few days. I hope this is alright, It makes sense in my head.

Junmyeon had awoken for the first time without the feeling of heat dragging him down. Still, he felt warm, but this was a more comfortable feeling of warmth, not the burning unbearable pain. Shifting in his spot he realized he was not alone, not only were there a pair of arms wrapped around him from the side, but there was a weight of something on his chest.

Upon opening his eyes, Junmyeon saw Kyungsoo curled up on his chest, tiny wings tucked in close to his back as his head rested on Junmyeon’s chest. Normally the bunny would be panicked that one of the kids was with him when his heat just ended, but he quickly realized there was no reason to be. Someone had taken the time to wash Junmyeon and put on a pair of pants. 

Beside him was Yifan, peacefully sleeping and looking angelic. Junmyeon was almost tempted to simply lay there and bask in the comfort the other brought, but there was work to do. For too long Jongdae had been forced to deal with the children by himself, it was only right Junmyeon got back to work as soon as possible. 

Carefully Junmyeon got up, making sure not to jostle Kyungsoo awake. The tiny owl stirred in his sleep, but he didn’t wake up. There were no sounds of Jongdae and the other children, and stepping out of the room he indeed didn’t see any of them. The space was in fairly good shape for Jongdaae being alone, the laundry pill was pretty big and Junmyeon picked out cooking things that needed to be taken care of. 

Junmyeon got to work, picking up the laundry and throwing it in the basket, expertly keeping Kyungsoo in his hold while doing so. Getting back into work was far too easy, the usually sluggish feeling he felt was not to be seen. If anything, the bunny felt energized and renewed, a pleasant warm, happy feeling running through him. It turned out having a heat partner really did make things better.

Just as Junmyeon was finished cleaning the dishes the front door busted open and he had little time to prepare for Baekhyun’s attack. The child didn’t slow down, barreling into the bunny who had barely managed to adjust his position to keep himself from fall. “Jun-mama is up!” The puppy wrapped his arms around Junmyeon's leg and smiled up at him, his tail wagging like crazy behind him. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you too.” Junmyeon said, petting the pup and giving him a good scratch behind his ears. The action somehow made the pups tail wag even harder and Junmyeon was almost worried he would hurt it with how hard i was going.  
“You look so much better!” Jongdae cheered. In the Fox’s hands were the basket they used to go into town, explaining why Junmyeon hadn’t heard any of them around and why Kyungsoo had been left with him. He pulled out a carrot and handed it to Junmyeon. “I’m glad things worked out, I was worried you would still be out of it today, but I see Yifan helped you in more than one way.”

To say Junmyeon was confused was an understatement, but he followed Jongdae eyes movement to his neck. Slowly Junmyeon reached up and touched his skin, feeling how a section was rougher than the rest. A vague memory from his heat, his being to be mated flashed into his mind and he could have swore his heart dropped in his chest with panic.

“He doesn’t know.” Junmyeon said, his voice quiet. The smile on Jongdae’s face faltered, but it was quick to come back. Jongdae set the basket down, before going over and hugging the bunny tight. 

“You go talk to him, I can watch the kids for a little longer.” 

The hug helped Junmyeon a little bit, but he still couldn’t help but feel on edge. He made his way back to the room, grabbing some food before entering. Yifan was not awake, sitting up on the floor and stretching his arms above his head. A smile instantly formed on the wolf's face upon seeing the bunny, and Junmyeon tried his best to give one back.

“We need to talk.” Junmyoen said, keeping his eyes on the wolf as he kneeled before him. The others expression feels slightly into a more confused look, but he nodded his head. Junmyeon set the food off to the side for Kris, before taking a deep breath. 

Before he could start, Yifan bowed his head down. “I apologize for mating you, I shouldn’t have done that. You weren’t in the right state of mind and I took advantage of that.” 

Junmyeon's mouth fell open in shock, and he quickly shook his head. 

“No Yifan, You don’t need to apologize. I want to apologize for influencing you to do that while we were both out of it. It wasn’t right.” Yifan looked up, a brow quirked up in confusion. He opened his mouth but Junmyeon continued. “I’m not upset that you mated me, I’m disappointed in myself and taking advantage of you.”

“Junmyeon, you didn’t take advantage of me. I think you are amazing and don’t mind being your mate. It was a bit…” Yifan paused, clearly looking for the right word, “...fast, But I don’t mind it since it’s you.”

A wave of emotions hit Junmyeon as he nervously bit his lip. Yifan was being so wonderful without even realizing everything. Part of the bunny was fearful of the wolf's reaction with the news, but the rational side of the brain told him Yifan wasn’t going to lash out. His mind fought with itself, but Junmyoen forced himself to voice his concern. 

“Yifan, I can’t give you what you want.”

“You don’t know that-”

“I can’t have children Yifan.”

Yifan froze in the middle of his words, his mouth falling shut. The room fell silent, the only sounds being their own breathing. Junmyeon looked to the floor, terrified to see the wolf's expression. 

Having a family line was the top priority of any family, especially in a clan running a territory. The Wu’s would need an heir, and Junmyeon would not be able to provide one. There was no question to it, there was a reason his scent was so weak, why his heats were so volatile and random, why he couldn’t get relief like a normal omega, why his body did not function right. It was even part of the reason Junmyeon took in children that didn’t have anyone. 

Junmyeon was a broken Omega, the worst kind. It bothered him a lot when he was younger, not being right. Being cursed with parts of him that were like an Omega, but nothing to work right. He had nothing against Omega’s, but he hated being flawed. His family made him feel bad for it, but other’s saw broken omega’s as the lowest of low, unable to the one thing they were meant for. 

There had once been an Alpha who had an interest in Junmyeon before, but upon learning the truth he had been disgusted and acted harshly. It had taken a lot to stop Junmyeon's brother from going after the Alpha. 

It didn't help that Junmyeon knew the Wu family member did't take in mate's that were prey hybrids. 

Now Yifan had mated with him, bound himself to him before even hearing the truth. As the silence dragged on, Junmyeon shrunk down, his heart going crazy in his chest. He wanted to flee, his instincts telling him to go while he still could.

Out of the corner of Junmyeon’s eyes he was Yifan's move, sending even more of a Panic through Junmyeon. He remained frozen in fear and a hand was placed over his own, and Yifan soon another was running through his hair.

“Junmyeon, That doesn’t change how I feel about you.” Junmyeon looked up to see Yifan looking at him with the softest look in his eyes. “I won’t care if you could have children or not, that has nothing to do with why I like you. Besides, You already have three children which are all amazing.”

Junmyeon felt as if he could cry, but he didn’t, instead gripping Yifan’s hand tightly. “Yifan, I know how it can be, your family isn’t going to be happy.”

Yifan snorted, his tail flopping behind him. “If I cared what they thought I wouldn’t have even stopped by here in the first place. I’m certain they would have moved you guys out and built a vacation home estate here or something similar.” The wolf’s eyes lit up at that moment, an idea forming in his mind. “But speaking of homes, I think building a proper house here would be a great idea. Having the kids have their own room, a proper kitchen, everyone could have beds.”

It was a lot to take in, but he saw Yifan’s point. Besides, if they took any more children in they would need more space. A proper sleeping space, beds, anything would be better for the kids. “I think that would be a great Idea, but that’s too much Yifan. You’ve already done so much.” Junmyeon said, shaking his head. Even if they were now mated, it still felt like Yifan was contributing so much. “I have a little money saved up, if that can be used towards it, I would feel better.”

Yifan grinned, lightly squeezing Junmyeon’s hand back. “That is fine with me. It would be our house after all.” Junmyeom smiled back, his heart fluttering at the statement.Did this mean Yifan would be coming to live with them? Now that he thought about it, there did have to figure out things like that. They were mated, being apart with someone you mated with for a long period of time could become painful. The thought of living with Yifan pleased Junmyeon, the other was loved by the children. But What about Jongdae? There were so many things they needed to figure out.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing all three of the kids. Kyungsoo was rubbing his eyes tiredly, not bothering to wait before he walked over to Junmyeon and laid down so his head was resting in the bunny's lap. Baekhyun went Straight for Yifan, going behind him and wrapping his arms around the others necks. 

“I tried to tell them to wait.” Minseok said, a small frown on his face. But Junmyeon didn’t mind the kids coming in, they had gone over his main issue for the moment and it had been far too long since he had seen the kids. He patted the floor next to him on the side Kyungsoo wasn’t, and the cat sheepishly made his way over and sat down.

With the door open, Junmyeon could faintly hear Jongdae chatting with Yixing, the elder properly stopping by the check on Junmyeon and seeing if he was fine. It explained why the kids managed to bust in, the fox was busy flirting with the oblivious sheep. 

“Fan can stay and play, right?” Baekhyun asked, giving Junmyeon his biggest set of puppy eyes. Junmyeon chuckled, petting the owl in his lap that had already fallen asleep. 

“He can stay as long as he wants to Baekhyun.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say I appreciate all the love this fic is getting. I really enjoying writing this so seeing it get love lifts my mood a lot. I hope you enjoy learning about the families, I tried to drops hints, but who knows if it worked. Happy reading!

As much as Yifan wished he could stay at the children's house with Junmyeon forever, the reality was he would have to return to his family's state until everything was worked out. To add onto everything, Yifan would have to introduce Junmyeon to his family. If things went well, they would be pleased with how wonderful Junmyeon was and not try to interfere with anything. At worst…. Yifan didn’t want to dwell on that. Junmyeon already looked nervous standing beside him outside of the main Wu house. 

It wasn’t obvious that Junmyeon was nervous, his face was at rest as he looked straight ahead. But Yifan’ didn’t miss how the bunny was very lightly tapping his foot on the ground, a trait that bunny’s would often do. Even his tapping was restrained, his toes barely twitching. The only reason yifan had even known was due to the fresh bond making him hyper aware of everything about Junmyeon. 

“I’m ready.” The bunny said, his foot going completely still as he looked to Yifan. The wolf gave a smile of reassurance before taking his mates hand and leading him into the house. The good news was Song would be joining them, making things less tense. The bad news was they were given the chance to meet with Song first and allow the two to get acquainted before they met the stricter Wu’s. 

The moment they stepped into the drawing room Yifan saw the little smirk on his sisters face, her prediction becoming true as usual. His parents sat on the couch together, backs straight and looking straight out of a portrait. They were both wolves, his mother having the same tawny brown Yifan did, while his father father and sister both were black wolves. The Wu name came from his mother, his father marrying into the Wu’s. His mother was an omega, but had taken nothing from the other Wu branches and taken down those who questioned her and sought for her place. 

In short, Yifan’s mother was a powerhouse. 

“Mother, Father.” Yifan greeted. They were looking at him, no, the moment they came through the door his parents eyes were upon Junmyeon like he was their prey. Junmyeon bowed down in greeting without prompting, the action graceful as if he had done it many times, Even so, his parents didn’t look pleased. A frown visibly formed on his mother's face, his father’s expression was no better. 

A heavy silence filled the air and Junmyeon squeezed Yifan’s hand ever so lightly. All eyes were on the bunny, yet he didn’t crack under the pressure as he kept a calm face. 

“I would have never thought you would be the one to stoop so low Yifan.” His mother's words were harsh as she stood, walking over to Junmyeon. Her gazed pierced into his mate, cold and calculating. She visibly sniffed the air, her wolf ears turning slightly back in an open sign of discontentment. “Not only did you mate without giving us any warning, you did so with a broken prey hybrid. ”

The words felt like a slap on the face, but Yifan held his ground. There had always been the option of his mother rejecting Junmyeon. But he didn’t regret anything, and had no intention of letting his mother even think such a thing. Instead, he tilted his head up, staring directly at his mother. 

Song looked horrified at her mother's words, and she instantly stepped forward. But Yifan didn’t need his sister's aid right now. 

“Junmyeon has proven to me he is a worthy mate.” Yifan said, a hint of edge to his voice. When his mother crushed up her nose in disgust he felt anger bubble in his chest.

“It doesn’t matter how nice he is Yifan, he’s not going to be able to produce an heir. Even if by some freak accident he did, the likelihood of it being an Alpha is low, let alone a wolf. It will be a disgrace to the bloodline.”

Out of all the hybrids, Bunny’s were the only one known to produce more than one offspring to make up for what people considered there many ‘flaws’. Yifan hadn’t even considered that, but it was the perk of having a bunny mate. Yet bunnies often only produced other bunnies. But, if they gave birth to whatever type of hybrid the other parent was, they were always whatever the other parent's sub gender was. If Yifan had somehow had a child with Jumyeon and it was a wolf, it would be an Alpha like him. It was a lottery on what you would get, and most didn’t want to go through the effort with mating with bunnies. Most would rather have a beta child than a ‘weak’ bunny child. 

Yifan thought the beliefs that bunnies and other prey were weaker was ridiculous. Upon seeing Junmyoen go after an Alpha for scarring Baekhyun had only reaffirmed that the stereotype was woeful wrong. But his family still believed in it, and it horrified him to see his mother go so hard on Junmyeon so things he couldn’t even control.

When Yifan was about to step forward, he felt the grip on his hand tighten. It was as if his mate was holding him back, and he could admit it was calming him down. His mate looked back at his mother, his eyes trained on her mouth. A smart move, Junmyeon wasn’t challenging her, yet he also wasn’t submitting. He was overly calm with how intense things were in the room. Fighting with his mother now wouldn’t solve anything, it wouldn’t change what she thought of everything. 

“Junmyeon is my mate, and nothing you say will change that. I was hoping you would be more reasonable, but clearly you don’t want to even hear anything different than what you already think.” Yifan turned to Junmyeon, nugging him towards the door. “I’m not going to stay here and have you bad talk my mate. We’re leaving.”

With that they left.

\---

“I apologize for how it went with my parents, I didn't think it would get that bad,” Yifan said the moment he felt calmed down. Upon looking at Junmyeon, he saw a dullness in the others eyes he had never seen before, his lips were curved slightly down. Yet it still looked calm, as if he had expected it to go that bad. The thought of that only made Yifan feel worse. How many times had Junmyeon dealt with such horrible situations?

“I know.” Junmyeon said. For a moment he stood there, before the light came back to his eyes and a small smile slipped onto his face. “It is sad that your parents don’t like me, But I’m certain my family will love you.” 

Junmyeon’s words were easy to believe. Although his mate didn’t mention his family much in talks, he could tell Junmyeon liked them. It was a good thing they were going to Junmyeon's family home next, if they had gone to Junmyeon’s first and then dealt with the tension of Yifan’s family he might not have been able to keep his cool.

The next day they traveled a distance into the Kim territory, Junmyoen on the way explaining Jongdae was from the Wu territory and he was from the Kim, hence why the children’s home was on the border. As they got closer to Junmyeon's home, Yifan felt surprised by how nice things were. The land size was decent with a nice fence around it, and the closer they got to the house the larger it got. And it wasn’t alone, similar to the Wu’s it had a few smaller buildings around it, at least two appearing to be houses. 

When the reached the front of the house, the door opened and a man stepped out and made his way down to them quickly. It wasn’t hard to see he was Junmyeon brother, he had matching floppy black ears, The brightest smile formed on Junmyeon's face as the two hugged, and Yifan picked up the muted beta scent from the male. “It’s so good to see you Jinki!” Junmyeon greeted, pulling away from his brother. The omega was glowing, all traces of yesterday’s event gone. 

“You made it just in time for dinner, we barely started.” Jinki said, looking over to Yifan. The smile didn’t slip from his face, but his eyes searched wolf’s face for any signs of him being a threat. Yifan smiled at the bunny, keeping his mouth closed to not show his teeth as to not appear aggressive. That might have worked, as the bunny nodded at him before turning back to his brother. “Everyone is in the dining room.”

Junmyeon took Yifan’s hand as they followed Junmyoen's brother through the house and into the dinning room. The table had eight spots, all of them set up for guests. At the far end sat Junmyeon mother and father, seated across from each other. His mother had dark brown pulled back into a pony, showing off tiny rounded ears on the top of her head, and Yifan noted she was an Alpha. Next to his mother was yet another bunny hybrid who looked much older than Junmyeon who’s scent screamed alpha despite how laid back he looked. Jinki took the seat next to their father who was clearly where the bunny genes were coming from.

“Junmyeon, sit next to me!” The oldest of the brother said, patting next to him. They took their spots, Yifan on the end. But he didn’t feel left out, the family instantly engaging in conversation with him. He learned Junmyeon’s oldest brother was named Heechul, Then there was Jinki, Junmyeon, and they had a younger brother who was finishing up work and would be down. 

“I’ve heard good things about you Yifan,” Junmyeon mother said, smiling down at him. “I’m pleased that you are taking good care of my boy.” 

“Yeah, You don’t want to upset a mama bear.” Heechul said, earning a light wack from his mother. 

“It was a bit sudden news, But It feels nice knowing Junmyeon has another support system. He is only willing to take so many donations from the family.” His father spoke up, looking at Junmyeon fondly. 

Before Yifan had time to think over those words, the door opened and two more people entered and took the open spots at the table. Yifan couldn’t not hide his shock, but the pieces were all coming together now. He thought Junmyeon's mother looked familiar, and it all made sense.

“It’s been a while, nice to see you again Yifan.” Seokjin smiled, before turning his attention to his cow mate and putting food on his plate, easily slipping into conversation with the rest of the family. Junmyeon’s Younger brother was Seokjin, the person who represented the Kim territory. 

Junmyeon was a Kim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is old nd sucks, nd my a key doesn't work that often. So this took forever to write. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. This chapter is very mild fillerish fluff it feels like.

“Fan is going to live with us?” It was Kyungsoo who asked, picking up the nicknames Baekhyun always used. It was finally the day they would be able to move into the new house, along with Yifan officially moving in with them full time. The leaves had just started to lose their color, the mornings would often start off chilly. 

It wasn’t anything like the Kim or Wu estates, but it still was of decent size. Four bedrooms, a proper kitchen, dining room, and main area along with two heat/rut rooms, the house was everything they needed. 

Junmyeon smiled down at the owl, softly patting his head. “Yifan will be living with us now that we have a big enough house.” Kyungsoo nervously glanced over to Jongdae, so he went on. “Jongdae will be right next door and you can visit him whenever you want. He isn’t going anywhere.”

It had been decided Jongdae would live in the old house after it was given some updates, the main one being adding a bedroom and making the heat room more like a bedroom. The space between the two buildings was turned into a large garden with a cute stone path in the middle to make travel between the two buildings easy. The kids would get to come and go between the two buildings, and Jongdae could stay in the main house when he wanted, but had his own space now.

A few young fruit trees were brought in and planted behind the houses in hopes of producing even more food in the future. Even with Yifan’s money, Junmyeon was insistent in having the ability to provide for themselves. They had been going so long with only small donations from the Kims, he didn’t want to change that despite the cash flow Yifan got. 

“We get to play with him everyday Soo. Fan is great!” Baekhyun whisper-shouted in a poor attempt to sooth the owl. Kyungsoo still was adjusting to Yifan being around, sticking close to one of the other kids or Jongdae when he could. Junmyeon could tell he didn’t dislike the wolf, he just wasn’t sure how to deal with his feelings. 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo said, nodding his little head. “Fan is a nice wolf. I don’t mind.” Kyungsoo gave the wolf a sheepish look before taking Baekhyun's hand and dragging him away. The room was relieved by Kyungsoo's words. Worst case scenario Kyungsoo could stay with Jongdae in the other house, but they wanted him to adjust to more people.  
Just as the two youngest darted out, Minseok came with Luhan in tow heading straight for the kitchen. Luhan had started staying over more and more, none of the adults had decided to comment on it. If Luhan was happy and safe there, it didn’t matter. One more mouth to feed was not a problem. 

Fall quickly turned into winter, resulting in most mornings they would wake up with one of the children in their bed. But with winter came yet another heat from Junmyeon. It was nothing as horrible as before now that he was mated, but his biology still fought him. They would keep coming until they produced one child, if not multiple. That was the biggest downfall with being a bunny, even if his body couldn’t have a child it still told him he needed one.

At the end of his heat, when it was still fading away but he was good enough to function, Junmyeon had decided to get up and look for the children. It was quiet, much too silent for a house having four children that were all loud in their own ways. The fact that Junmyeon’s sensitive ears were picking up any sounds was not a good sign, but it didn’t guarantee something bad had happened. 

One time Baekhyun had broken a plate and been very silent because he thought he would be punished. Sometimes the lack of sounds was only due to small things like that. 

After getting a drink from the kitchen, Junmyeon made his way through the house, checking each room only to find them empty. With the cold the children often spent their time cooped up in the living room next to the fireplace, yet when Junmyeon stepped in the room he was surprised to not find a single person. As he made his way to the window, he heard the faint sounds of children's laughter.

Outside the window was a sight that warmed Junmyeon's heart. 

On the ground was a thick layer of snow littered with footprints. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were bundles up in layers, sitting in some long, thin wooden box. Connected to the box was a rope that Yifan had, using it to drag the children around the yard in the snow. The two youngest were having the time of their lives. As for the oldest, there were footprints leading to Jongdae’s house so Junmyeon figured they had gone there. 

Junmyeon watched them for a bit, before heading off to the kitchen to heat up some apple cider for the to drink when they came back in. He was just pulling out the mugs when he heard the door open and someone running in. “Baekhyun, you need to dress down so you don’t track water everywhere.” Yifan called out, and instantly the thundering of footsteps stopped and was replaced with Baekhyun whining. “If you make a mess, you will have to clean it up. You want to see Junmyeon instead of clean right?”

Once the mugs were full of hot cider, Junmyeon carried the tray into the living room. Baekhyun was taking off his shoes, his coat thrown haphazardly on the food along with his hat and gloves. Kyungsoo was seated on the couch, nicely folding his coat while Yifan was busy helping him with his shoes. When his shoes were off, the owl neatly collected his stuff and put it on the shelf. The child looked at Baekhyun's mess, debating on whether he should help him, before turning his attention to Junmyeon and hurrying over to him. 

“Here you go Soo.” Junmyeon said, holding the tray down so he could get a drink, Kyungsoo took a mug, before scurrying over to where Yifan was and handing it to him. He then returned and grabbed another before finding himself a spot on the couch next to the wolf. Baekhyun came over to get a drink, But Junmyeon pulled the tay back up. “What did Yifan say about making messes?” He asked, to which the pup huffed but went to collect the mess of clothes he had on the floor.

Once the pup had cleaned up, Junmyeon was happy to give him a mug and be dragged by Baekhyun to the other spot next to Yifan to join them. The two kids happily told the bunny how much fun they had with Yifan and how Junmyeon needed to get the sled next time with them. Junmyeon couldn’t hold back his smile and Kyungsoo leaned on Yifan, the older stroking the owls hair. The youngest was already dozing off, though there was an attempt made to keep his eyes open. 

Junmyeon got up to put Kyungsoo to bed, but he quickly had to sit down as his stomach flared with pain and he was hit with another way of heat. It was rather strong, completely taking him by surprise since it was supposed to be ending. He let out a slight groan, catching Yifan’s attention and Baekhyun was chatting away. His mate shot him a look of concern before slowly getting up and picking up Kyungsoo. 

“Baekhyun, how would you like to help me put Kyungsoo to bed?” Yifan asked, to which the pup excitedly agreed. The Three vanished, giving Junmyeon the get up and stumble his way back to his room without worrying the children.

He was mated, his heats weren’t supposed to be as erratic and strong anymore. Yet here it was, not only already being very close to his last but lasting well over a week. There was no way it was due to lack of care, Yifan had been glued to his side until Junmyeon had insisted it was ending and he could go back to doing what he needed. 

His biology was punishing him for not having a child. 

It wasn’t as if Junmyeon didn’t want to have one, he had just settled with the idea he couldn’t long ago. Baekhyun, Minseok and Kyungsoo were more than enough to make him happy. A part of him did wish he could have his own little baby that could be a mixture of him and Yifan, it wasn’t something he ignored. He just didn’t feed into it since he knew it wouldn’t happen. Though sometimes he could easily imagine the excitement the other kids would have learning there would be a baby, a new little sibling for them to play with.

Junmyeon crawled back into their bed, stripping off his shirt as heat flared under his skin. Even the natural coldness of the room due to the weather wasn’t helping him feel better. Another painful cramp hit his gut, forcing a whimper from him and making him curl into himself. 

It didn’t take long for Yifan to show up, a bit out of breath and flushed. Junmyeon picked up Jongdae scent, figuring he must have told the fox that his heat was back. His mate wasted no time, crawling into bed next to him. With them now being mated, even just Yifan’s scent could easily sooth him. Junmyeon snuggled up to his mate, burying his face in his neck. 

Everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random, but if you haven't listened to Oneus or Onewe you should check them out. They need more love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had to borrow a computer.

Winter passed, then spring, then summer, leading into fall once again. With the passing seasons came Junmyeon’s heat, each time flaring up and being equally as unbearable. Yifan’s presence both soothed his heats yet seemed to make it more erratic. Luckily Yifan could work from the house, but Junmyeon felt worse and worse each time he had to take away Yifan’s attention from getting things done. His mate would always reassure him, but he still felt guilty. 

“I’m so sorry.” Junmyeon said as he ran into Jongdae in the Kitchen. “They are supposed to be in my care, yet you have been taking care of them even more now.” The fox hummed, stirring whatever he was making in the pot. It smelt good, but there was clearly meat in it, so it was not something he could have. It was the downside with being the only non meat eater.

As if he could read the Bunnies mind, Jongdae uncovered a smaller pot and spooned some of the soup into a bowl, handing it over to him. “Junmyeon, it is alright. I love the children as much as you and agreed to take care of them. You don’t have to be so apologetic, Its okay to get help when you need it.”

The words brought a smile to Junmyeons face as he sat down, trying the soup. It was good, more so than expected. Not to say Jongdae couldn’t cook, he was alright. But today it tasted extra good. “Kyungsoo helped me with the broth.” Jongdae filled in, putting the lid on the large pot and taking a seat next to Junmyeon. “Pretty soon we will have a little cook that can make all our food for us.” 

“If he likes doing it, I think being a cook would be a great job for him.” Junmyeon commented, before they fell in peaceful silence. The bunny was grateful, Jongdae could easily chat away and agitate Junmyeon’s headache, but the fox was nice enough to let Junmyeon eat in peace.

But the silence left Junmyeon with only his own thoughts and worries. Although broken Omega’s were rare and there were nasty rumors about them, Junmyeon’s case was still odd from what he knew. Most didn’t mate, but the two times he had heard they did, the said omega’s heats had stopped even without having a child. The other few cases the heats stopped eventually, but Junmyeon had never heard about the heats getting worse. 

Omega’s heat would always go away when they had a child, unless they were a bunny. Then it would take a few, but still, after the first the heats would be dulled down. It was laughable, having to have a child in order to ease an uncontrollable pain. 

As much as he told himself he was fine, as much as he denied it, getting hit with heat over and over with no help only made his desire more apparent. Did it make him more like a stereotypical omega? Yes, but he didn’t find anything shameful in an omega wanting to submit to their more basic instincts. Junmyeon already accepted his prey instinct when they would flare up around Yifan, every time his heat hit he would feel terrified of the wolf even though they were mates. But it would quickly pass, and Yifan would be very careful not to trigger him.

“I want a baby.” Without even realizing it, Junmyeon had let it slip. His heart started to pound in his chest, and he quickly found himself spilling more. “I love the children, but I want one. And having one could help with my heats, allowing me to spend more time with the children. I don’t need a baby, the kids are enough, but I just think-”

“Junmyeon.” Jongdae said, cutting into Junmyeon's long winded response. The bunny looked to his friend, nervous of what he would say. But there was no judgement in the Fox’s expression, only compassion. “It’s okay to want a baby. I know you would never love the kids less.” 

Maybe it was dude to his hormones being out of whack, but Junymeon found himself hugging the fox despite his racing heart. Jongdae hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back. Junmyeon was so distracted he didn’t hear the sounds of footsteps and the children came to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway upon seeing the two adults.

Quickly Junmyeon pulled away, and he gave the kids a smile to show he was fine. Baekhyun was the first to move forward, he ran to the table and seated himself next to Junmyeon. “I’m hungry.” The statement spurred on their other kids, Minseok going to help Jongdae with the food and the other two sat down.

Baekhyun Hugged Junmyeon’s side and Kyungsoo pulled out a rock from his pocket and slid it across the table to him. They began to chat, telling Junmyeon all about what they had done, Baekhyun had helped in the garden and Kyungsoo had got to help with the food. They each looked so proud, and even as they sat Junmyeon could tell they had each grown an inch or two. It wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to notice. 

As the meal went by, Junmyeon felt his stomach start to hurt again. But he held strong, not wanting to worry the kids by leaving early. The moment they were done Junmyeon took his leave, retreating to his bed to hopefully sleep the pain away.

\---

Out the window a thin frost coated the trees, Junmyeon stared at it in hope that just looking could somehow ease the fire under his skin. Whatever pain he had before now felt like nothing as his body was taken over by a new pain. It would come and go, being anything from a dull throbbing in his gut to and agonizing sharp pain that made him want to cry out. Dried tears streaks covered his face, drying out his skin. Yet it was nothing compared to the disgusting feeling of sweat and the pants he wore that felt like too much.

“Junmyeon, Look at me.” Yifan said soothingly, drawing the bunnies attention away from the trees. The Alpha’s care had helped, But the omega could feel everything flaring up despite the fact they had just mated for what felt like the nth time. The wolf looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and the sheen for sweat on his forehead. Clearly he had been filled with worry over his mate's condition.

As Yifan looked over his mate, Junmyeon reached up, brushing the hair from his forehead out of the way before his arm fell limply to the bed. Exhaustion consumed him, yet sleep was out of his grasp. The omega was stuck somewhere between being wide awake and on the verge of sleep, his body aching and unsure what it wanted. 

One of Yifan's wolf ears twitched on his head as he leaned down toward the bunny throat. Junmyeon turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut on instinct, so out of it his mind didn’t even register he wasn’t in danger. His mind screamed danger at him, telling him to move away. But he couldn’t, his body was too weak. It only made the pain worse as tears formed in his eyes again.

The wolf planted a soft kiss on the mating mark, before smoothing over the bunnies hair and sitting up. 

The gentleness of his actions brought Junmyeon back slightly, his eyes open slightly to see the wolf looking to the door. Yifan’s head was cocked to the head slightly, his brows furrowing and a confused look rising to his face. Junmyeon tilted his head towards the door, using what little energy he had to try and hear what the other was listening to.

There was some sort of commotion going on, the kids all being loud and chatty, their voices all blending together in one mass of sound. There were the sounds of clattering as the children's voices moved closer. As they moved close, he was able to pick out it was the youngest being the loud voices, the older children trying to hush the younger ones. Yifan slipped to the edge of the bed, looking back at Junmyeon then to the door, trying to decide what to do.

A piercing wail forced Junmyeon up, his eyes wide and alert in a whole new way. Before Yifan could react, Junmyeon was stumbling out of his bed and towards the door. The wolf quickly came after him, steadying him as he forced the door open. “Jun-” Yifan tried, but the bunny completely ignored him, following the cries that were calling to him.

His body was weak, in pain, but there was an adrenaline rush through him that pushed him forward towards the wails. They lead him to the living room, Jongdae in the furthest corner trying to sooth the tiny creator screaming in his arms. The fox was clearly at a loss, rocking the baby in his arms to no avail as he continued to sob. 

“I didn’t want to disturb you Junmyeon, but The kids found him outside and he won’t stop crying-” Before Jongdae could finish his explanation the other omega was taking the baby out of his arms and into his own.

He was so small, with the deepest black hair with a tiny set of round black ears poking out from it, with his little eyes that hard dark circles around them. Instantly he Brought the baby to his chest, rocking him back and forth. “It’s going to be okay baby, I got you.” Junmyeon whispered, staring down at the baby. The baby cries faded into sniffling and the social whimper as he stared up at Junmyeon.

The Omega countied to sooth the baby as the other two adults looked on in complete amazement. Somehow he had managed to get the baby from being a crying mess to half asleep, the little baby leaning against Junmyeon's chest and letting out a little sound. 

While he had been soothing the child, his pain had slowly receded, being no more than the dull throbbing that he barely paid no mind to. When he finally took his attention away from the baby, he smiled brightly at the other two adults in the room.

Junmyeon planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead before stepping over to Yifan, the wolf having kept a step away. The bunny showed him the baby, unable to keep the smile from his face.

“Look at him.” Junmyeon cooed, “He’s a little gift to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best you guys. There is only one more chapter and I'm nervous because it's my least planned chapter and Junmama gives me so many feelings. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope the last chapter turns out good. Stay safe out there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, I hope it good enough.

Yifan watched his mate sit comfortably on the couch, legs propped up as he used the arm as a headrest. The bunny’s eyes were peacefully closed as he dozed off under the warm sunlight with the newest addition to their family sleeping on his chest. The sleeping panda had one of Junmyeon long floppy ears in his mouth, having been softly chewing on the tip before he had fallen asleep. It wasn’t uncommon for some babies to do such a thing so they had yet to try and stop the cub.

Tao was the cutest, most wonderful thing, Yifan would do anything to make the small panda cub happy. It warmed his heart when a small happy smile would form on the cub’s face.

There was just one problem.

A whimper came from the baby resting on Junmyeon’s chest as Tao started to awaken, as usual the cub was crying the moment he had opened his eyes. The wolf couldn’t blame him, the poor thing had been abandoned, left for dead if the other children hadn’t found him. Tao would probably have abandonment issues, being left at the time where he should have been bonding with his mother.

Before the cub could awaken Junmyeon with his future cries, Yifan swooped in and picked him up. Tao tired blinked up at Yifan, more whimpers coming from him as the wolf took him towards the kitchen to get a bottle. But the time he reached the kitchen Tao’s eyes had fully opened and he had stopped whimpering, snuggling against Yifan and visibly breathing in the familiar scent. 

After he gave the pup the bottle, he returned to the living room so he could sit comfortable as he fed him. His mate was still asleep, hands having moved to his stomach while they had in the kitchen.

Yifan would be the first to admit he didn’t know much about omega’s, He grew up mostly around Alpha’s and was only taught about Alpha’s. He didn’t know why Junmyeons heats were so bad still and if it had anything to do with his ‘brokeness,’ but he did know one thing. Having Tao around had greatly helped his mate, simmering down his heat and letting Junmyeon function better. Yifan had a theory that it may be something about the new baby affecting his mate's hormones and tricking it into thinking he didn’t need to be in heat. After a few months Junmyeon had ended up having another heat so really, but again, Yifan did not know. 

The front door opened and Luhan stepped in, instantly going quiet when he saw the sleeping Junmyeon. Slowly he walked over to Yifan, peeking down and Tao and grinning at the cub. “Can I hold him?” Luhan asked. Yifan nodded, carefully handing Tao over to the oldest Child. Tao whined a little upon being handed over, but he settled quickly with the deer and snuggled against him.

Across the room Junmyeon awoke and slowly sat up, his face going pale. “I don’t feel so good.” He said, his face scrunching up. He quickly got up and darted out of the room towards the restroom. Yifan followed, catching up to the door as Junmyeon could be heard throwing up. Softly the wolf knocked on the door, before entering and spotting his mate sitting against the wall.

“Are you alright? Can I get you something?” Yifan asked. Junmyeon looked at him, weakly smiling. He had a bit more color to his face now, and he could sense little worry from him so he didn’t want to stress his mate by worrying.

“I’m fine.” Junmyeon answered. “I ate some questionably aged potatoes early, so I think it was just the food-” He proceeded to throw up again and quickly Yifan found a towel to help clean himself. After Junmyeon felt better, Yifan helped his mate back to the living room, Luhan still standing there with Tao in his arms. The moment the cub saw Junmyeon he let go of his bottle and made grabby hands for him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor? I’m sure Yixing wouldn’t mind coming over and checking on you.” Yifan asked. He knew better than to try and push Junmyeon into getting checked, but he still wanted to toss the idea out. 

Junmyeon gave a small hum, bopping Tao on his tiny nose. “If it acts up again tomorrow or I start feeling worse, I would be okay with being checked. I do hate bothering Yixing over small things. It’s probably just food poisoning.” In his arms Tao giggled, trying to grab Junmyeons fingers, but the bunny pulled them away quickly to play with him.

With that, the subject was dropped and they went about their day without incident. 

But then the next day things got strange, starting with Yifan walking out to find all the children and Junmyeon hanging out in front of the house as they snacked on some dried meats and fruit slices.The sight of the children snacking was nothing new, they always were eating something or another. Yet Junmyeon was eating a piece of meat while Zitao played in his lap.

“Junmyeon…” Yifan asked cautiously as he stepped forward, “Are you feeling okay?” The bunny looked up, grinning widely at his mate. 

“I feel fine.” Junmyeon answered, taking a bite out of the strip of dried meat. “Why would you think that?” The bunny seemed completely oblivious to what was doing, and Yifan couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved that Yixing would be coming over soon. 

“Honey, You’re eating meat.”

Junmyeon blinked up at him, his face falling before he looked at his hand. For the first time it looked as if he realized that he was eating meat, before he slowly looked back at Yifan. There was a moment of silence before his mate spoke up.

“I didn’t realize. It just smelt so good I started eating it without thinking about it.”

“Well, you can eat whatever you want. As long as meat doesn’t make you sick, there is nothing to worry about.” Junmyeon smiled at his remark, going back to snacking. Baekhyun shoved the rest of the food in his mouth and rolled over to Yifan, his tail wagging like crazy. The child easily took Yifan’s attention away from his mate and his weird eating, but it remained in the back of his mind.

Upon Yixing’s arrival, Yifan explained the oddness of his mate's actions. Leading up to the sheeps visit, more strange things had happened. Not only did Junymeon continue to eat small amounts of meat, but he was constantly eating far more than usual.

Yifan’s clothing items had also started to disappear. Nothing major, but some of Yifan’s shirts vanished, then one of his coats. Their main blanket on the bed vanished and was replaced without a word, then the same thing happened with a few of their pillows.

It didn’t take long for Yixing to come up with an answer after checking on Junmyeon. 

“Congratulations, you are with child.”

Yifan felt himself tense up, completely taken aback by the sheeps words. There was no way.Junmyeon had said he couldn’t have children, he wasn’t supposed to have children. Yet the look on Yixing’s face was serious, and he knew better than to give them false hope. 

“Are you sure?” Junmyoen asked, his voice low and meek. When Yixing nodded, the bunny went on. “But...But will the baby be fine? My body is defective, won’t that cause problems? I can’t handle losing my baby.” His eyes tear up as he spoke, visibly becoming anxious. 

Yifan took Junmyeon's hand, giving it a light squeeze. His mate had perfectly voiced his own concerns. Yifan could never forgive himself if he had given Junmyeon a child only for his mate or future child to get harmed. 

“Every pregnancy is risky. It’s not common, but omeg’a like you have been able to have kids on occasion. As long as you take care of yourself and be cautious, you and your baby will turn out just fine. We just need to be more careful. ” Yixing reassured. “If it will make you feel better, I can stay here and make sure everything is okay.”

The idea sounded appealing, having a doctor around would for sure put Yifan at easy. But he wanted to hear what Junmyeon wanted first. Beside him Junmyeon was quiet, thinking over the offer. Junmyeon hated being a bother, but Yixing was offering and Yifan could tell his mate was seriously thinking it over. He hoped Junmyeon would agree and he wouldn’t have to argue his case. Maybe he could point out Jongdae would love to have the sheep around. 

Junmyeon looked to Yifan with the clear look of worry in his eyes. He had a hand resting on his stomach, probably not even realizing he was doing it. Yifan nodded his head, silently asking his mate to say yes. After a few moments, the bunny turned back to the sheep and nodded his head.

“It would be wonderful if you could stay Yixing.” 

\-----

Time went by quickly, and Junmyeon’s pregnancy flew by. Bunnies were known for having short pregnancies, though Yixing said it could vary depending on the other parent. The other kids were ecstatic to learn they were getting a new sibling, Baekhyun squealing especially loud at hearing the news. 

Things were rough, Junmyeon was ill throughout most of his pregnancy, and so weak he spent most of his time in bed. But everyone made sure he was taken care of, from Jongdae feeding him to Yixing giving him herbs to ease his nausea. Minseok would practice his reading to Junmyeon as Kyungsoo typically curled up next to the bunny just to listen. 

“I think he will be just like you.” Junmyeon commented out of the blue one day, playing with Zitao as he wiggled around the nest that had been made on the bed. A week or so after learning the news, Yifan had found all his missing items in the closet of the unused guest room, Junmyeonn having hoarded them without even realizing it for nest material. Yifan had brought them back to their room and Junmyeon had slowly worked on building a nest on their bed, making the wall’s high enough Zitao couldn’t accidentally crawl out. 

Yifan looked at Tao, watching as the cub chewed on a small bamboo ring Yifan had managed to get his hand on. The toy worked well as a distraction from his mates ears, but the cub would still chew on them when he was anxious or upset. 

“I think he might be tall, but I think he will be more like Jongdae. You know how the both like to whine.” Yifan commented, getting a small laugh from Junmyeon. 

“I see your point, But i’m not talking about Zitao.” Junmyeon patted his belly. “I think little Sehun here is going to be an Alpha wolf just like his father.” There was a moment of silence, only filled with Tao giggling as Yifan stared at his mate.

“You really think so?” Yifan asked. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed near his mate, slowly reaching out to place his hand over Junmyeon. His mate interlaced their fingers, smiling up at him. 

“I do. Throwing all family names and roles aside, I’m more than happy to have a little Yifan running around. Ever since we mated it’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

Yifan smiled back at his mate, lifting his hand up to plant a soft kiss on it. Zitao wiggled his way over to Junmyeon resting his head on the bunnies thigh as he stared up at Yifan. Outside the room Baekhyun could be heard playing some sort of game with Yixing, mixed with the scent of Jongdae cooking, most likely he was being helped by Kyungsoo again. Minseok was probably reading somewhere with Luhan.

“What are you so smiley about?” Junmyeon asked, a hint of teasing in his tone. “It’s not like you to grin so much.”

A few years ago Yifan would have never thought he would be in a situation like this, living in a house filled with kids with each their own story that he helped take care of. Nor did he think he would have a wonderful mate that suited him well while living day to day with no set schedule.

But Yifan didn’t mind it. 

“I’m just happy.” Yifan said as he looked at the people before him. “Thank you for giving me everything I wanted Junmyeon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this and leaving the wonderful comments. This fic ended up being more fun to write and I enjoyed the fluff and kids. I tried to answer all the questions I saw, But if there are any more I may add an epilogue. I'm going to be working on Another Krisho Fic i've been plotting out for the entire time I have been working on this fic, so If you want more feel free to check back in a few days. 
> 
> If you have a request or just want to be friends, feel free to send it my way on any of my [ Links to find me :). ](https://linktr.ee/sutaoris) I can't make any promises, But If I feel like I can write it I most likely will since I write everyday. I'm also down just to chat and talk about writing ideas. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Links to find me :) ](https://linktr.ee/sutaoris)


End file.
